Probably What You Won't Expect
by A Simple Minded Geek
Summary: Amu's friends all hurt her. She is thrown to the ground and has no one but her knife. What if one person decides to save her before it's to late? Probably what you won't expect. AMUTO ONE-SHOT.


Well, it's been a while since I wrote...

What, almost a year?

Ah well, let's try this out.

I do not own Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara! Doki! or Shugo Chara! Party!

So many exclamations...

* * *

I grabbed the knife and twirled it, staring at the disgusting reflection in front of me. Pink hair, golden eyes, I looked like a monster.

I looked at the marks on my arm and winced at the memories there. One for Rima, one for Tadase, one for Yaya, one for Kairi, the list went on and on.

_You're weak you know that? _I know I am... Please stop.

_Hinamori-san, just try harder. _Shut up! I am! Shut up Tadagay!

_Amu-chi, let's go play! _I don't want to, I want to be alone...

_I'm sorry, but the Joker isn't doing well. She needs to step it up. _I am trying my best!

They all wanted me to try harder, to do better, but... How can I try harder if I finally reach my limit? I heal all the x-eggs only to come home, not even do my homework, and pass out. I just can't do it anymore!

I muse at the thought of my so called _"friends"_ some friends they are right? Lifting the blade higher I-

"Ok can you stop?" I look around and-

"Seriously, stop the narration. This is so stupid."

Looking up, Amu saw herself, cocking an eyebrow at the girl before her.

"Let's get something straight me. I am not weak. You know what I would do? Take it. Fight back. I'm not a little whiny girl alright? So what if you reached your limit. You keep going. Don't listen to Rima cause she's just an idiot who doesn't realize how hard it is. Tadase is only trying to help us. Don't you dare call him "Tadagay" or whatever you said. Whether he is or not actually gay, it gives you no right to call him such vulgar names. Yaya is a sweet heart, you don't want to be alone. Instead, you're trying to wallow in your pity and it pisses me off!"

Suddenly, the depressed Amu was lifted off the ground and held in the air by her collar. The other Amu was livid, her own golden eyes shimmering with a burning determination.

"So what if Kairi says you're _"not doing well"_? Kairi can kiss my butt!" Suddenly, the dark Amu was thrown to the ground. "You are not weak, you are not pathetic, you are not me!"

The two Amu's stared at each other, one with tears in her eyes looking up, the other looking down with a red face and deep breaths escaping her lips.

"_I_...No, _we_ are not weak. _We_ can accomplish anything. You're also wrong... That's not at all what they were saying." The dark Amu looked up and saw the other Amu's flame-in her eyes-diminish.

Suddenly, voices sounded throughout the dark Amu's head.

_You're strong you know that?_ I-I am...?

_Hinamori-san, just be yourself! _I should...

_Amu-chi, come be with me! _Yaya...

_I'm sorry, but the Joker seems to be the only one who can do this. We believe in you. _Everyone...

The dark Amu looked back up at her brighter self who now had a glow around her.

"I told you, we can accomplish anything. We are something. This is unlike you and I hate it. You're stronger then this. You will not fall." Just like that, the dark Amu felt whole again. She felt herself smile and her eyes glimmer with tears.

"Thank you Amu..."

* * *

Walking down the street in the middle of the night was our favorite cat boy. His chara rested on his head of blue hair, snoozing with each step he took. He shifted the weight of his violin in his shoulders and continued his way until he suddenly halted in front of a platform. This was his special spot and his alone.

Setting the case on the ground, he unlocked it and marveled to himself at the beauty of his father's violin. Taking out the instrument, he carefully rosined his bow before taking a breath and playing around with the notes.

They flowed from the old violin like the leaves dancing from the breeze. It was chilly out, yet his lanky body didn't seem to mind.

That is, until foot steps were heard and heavy breathing. He stopped and turned, seeing pink from his peripheral vision. She was not a threat, just a little Amu running around at this late at night.

Nothing unusual.

"What are you doing here late at night? Wait, don't tell me, you missed me."

The pinkette scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, what are you doing this late at night Ikuto?"

He too scoffed while quoting her words "Don't be ridiculous. I'm a guy Amu, I'll be fine. You, however, are a girl walking alone. At night. On the streets of Tokyo. I don't think you realize how dangerous that is." He got the girl, he knew by her blushing and lack of words coming from that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Oh shut up." she huffed. Walking towards her-he had been putting his violin away when he realized it was her-he bent down low and cuffed her cheek.

"You haven't talked to me in weeks. Why now?" Suddenly, she smiled and he felt all his worries and angst wash away.

"I met someone." And then jealousy and horror slammed him into the ground.

"You met _who _Amu?" She was quiet and contemplating why his voice sounded so strained.

"Huh... Oh! Oh no no no Ikuto, it's not like that!" He cocked an eyebrow now. "I didn't find a guy, it was a girl. She... She taught me something and helped me out, so I feel better now." He stared at her for a moment before rubbing her hair-ruining it in the process and causing her to squeal about how it'll tangle-and walked back towards his case.

"I'm taking you home kid." He slung the case over his shoulder and stared her in the eye. "And what exactly did this _girl_ tell you?"

Amu's smile came on her face again. "She said _we can accomplish anything_!" Suddenly, the fifth grader turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Ikuto.

_Who the hell is "we"?_ He thought, yet it didn't matter. He smiled anyhow and ran to catch up with the love of his life.

* * *

Yay. Happy ending is happy.

So I wanted to point out on how many fanfictions do this kinda stuff and it makes me... Disappointed. Yes, I ship Amuto. It's nice. However, Tadase is a good person. Amu is not someone who gives up so easily and turns to the knife without turning to her friends or family, Amu doesn't hide everything like Ikuto does. If anything, Ikuto would probably turn to the knife to keep it to himself. I highly doubt that though since he knows things could be worse.

In the end, I believe fanfictions like these are rather... False? I guess that's a good word for now.

(My father says they're made of fictions) Falsefictions, I like it.

To the point I am trying to prove, Amu is strong. Ikuto is cool. Tadase rocks. Everyone is happy. Children show, not emo hood, please try Vampire Knight for that one, tons of love

ASMG.

PS: Dad says Kame-hame-HAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
